


So That's Why His Friends Were Acting Strange

by IRLKankriVantas13



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Come Inflation, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, bottom Marvus, marvus gets pailed by everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRLKankriVantas13/pseuds/IRLKankriVantas13
Summary: “I wanted to talk to you about your accomplishments. You have nearly as many followers as me on Chittr now! Everybody knows who you are and you’re a highly respected member of society. One could almost wonder if you’re trying to usurp me.” the heiress grinned. It was a wicked grin, it was simply more passive aggressive, but very clearly trying not to look so passive aggressive, which in turn just made it more so.In which, the Heiress decides not to cull Marvus, but instead give him another, more humiliating punishment.
Relationships: Marvus Xoloto/multiple, Zebruh Codakk/Marvus Xoloto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	So That's Why His Friends Were Acting Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, I'm a Marvus kinnie. He's my favorite I love him so much.

His friends were acting weird. At first he couldn’t really say how, but the more he thought about it and observed it… They were giving him odd looks, not talking to him as much. Even his stage crew had been acting this way.

Marvus Xoloto found this to be odd.

However, he was trying to ignore it.

Occasionally, he would think he’d catch someone sizing him up. Lower bloods staring at his chest, others at his bulge.

He chalked it up to him being a literal celebrity. 

That was when he got an important DM on Chittr.

Trizza, the Heiress herself.

He was now being escorted onto her ship. She said that she’d wanted to speak with him about his accomplishments.

Drones leading him through the hallways, he took a look around. 

Everything looked like it belonged to an Heiress. It was more perfect than his own home and lifestyle. Well… of course it was, he was a lower blood caste than her, which was odd to say because he was… never a lower blood caste than anybody normally.

“Ah, Xoloto! Welcome!” 

Marvus bowed deeply, removing his purple colored tophat and placing it against his chest.

“It’s an honor to be in your presence, Heiress.” Hmm… Speaking formally wasn’t normally his deal, you feel? However, he figured he probably should when addressing the Heiress herself.

“Come take a seat, my man,”

He did just that.

“I wanted to talk to you about your accomplishments. You have nearly as many followers as me on Chittr now! Everybody knows who you are and you’re a highly respected member of society. One could almost wonder if you’re trying to usurp me.” the heiress grinned. It was a wicked grin, it was simply more passive aggressive, but very clearly trying not to look so passive aggressive, which in turn just made it more so.

“Not at all, Heiress-”

“Trizza is fine,”

“Not at all, Trizza. I’m just doing what I enjoy, you feel me?”

The Heiress hummed to herself for a moment, “Yes, I can understand that entirely,”

“I’m glad you do! I-”

“Mr. Xoloto, I have something for you, to celebrate your accomplishments here on Alternia.”

Hm.

That was… an abrupt cutoff but.. If she had something for him, she had something for him.

Trizza stood and Marvus followed, their heels clicking down the hallways.

“Here we are.”

A dining room was what they came into.

“Ah, a lovely dinner?” Marvus questioned, “I’m very thankful you thought to prepare d-” ahem, “this for me.”

“Yes of course. And, Xoloto, you sound odd when you’re trying to be formal. You can switch back to your normal dialect,”

Oh thank you, sweet Mirthful Messiahs.

“Thank ya muchly,” he answered, sitting himself down at the table.

They were first served drinks and grubsalad. 

Tea. 

Not his normal bottle of faygo but the Heiress had provided it and so he would drink it. It was too kind of her, after all.

With that, he started on his salad before taking a big gulp from his tea. Ah, but only after thanking the Messiahs again.

“Enjoying it, Xoloto?”

“Ya. Your cooks do be fine ass cooks, you hear? Damn, dis some good shit,” he chuckled. He meant it. He wasn’t sure how they season this dish, but it was simply divine. The tea was… good. He supposed…

He was thirsty though, so he continued drinking it.

Opening his mouth to speak he-

Hold on..

He didn’t remember anything else beyond that point.

Next time he could think and was conscious, he was certainly no longer sitting at the table. He was… blindfolded.

He was in some odd contraption that felt like… 

His arms were bound behind his back, he was on his knees with a bar over his back so his ass and nook were displayed. His neck felt like it was collared only… He couldn’t move and his chest had a rope between his man tits.

His jaw was sore and he couldn’t really move it to speak.

Where was he?

There was… were those… he was… in front of a crowd? There were people quietly shuffling.

And then…

“Aaaand… go!” he heard… Trizza(?) exclaim.

That very second was when firstly, people started talking again, freely and normally and secondly… a huge bulge was pushed into his nook.

Marvus cried out in surprise.

“Oh! He’s awake!”

“I know. I wanted him to be for this. It is his punishment instead of being culled, after all.” the Heiress answered.

Oh sweet… Messiahs, that thing was… so deep. It was thrashing around inside him, probing at his seedflap, hitting every possible spot inside of him. The bulge only got deeper from there.

He could hardly hear himself, but he knew he must be crying out, whining or crying. Oh please don’t be crying. That would be too humiliating.

The bulge was deep inside his food holder, his belly bulging out every time it was hit.

“Heir...ess! Why-?”

“I told you! I didn’t like the following you had! I figured instead of just culling you, I’d make it more fun. I have invited your entire fanbase, Marvus Xoloto and they all get to pail you until they’re satisfied. You’re going to be at this for a long time, so get used to bulge. I’ll be surprised if you ever perform again! You might be at this too long!” Trizza answered, with a laugh.

What?

He was going to be… a bulge sleeve for the rest of his time on Alternia? No way! That… She.. was lying, she had t-

Oh FUCK!

The troll inside of him had hit something hard that he liked.

He was being rocked back and forth over and over again, bulge violating his insides, voice crying out profanity.

Surely someone here wasn’t on board with this! Surely someone had to save him!

Save him?

It was only his first bulge and he was already thinking about someone saving him?

It wasn’t long before the troll inside of him groaned and-

Oh fuck no…

Marvus whined as he felt slurry filling him up. Fuck, he was so full already…

Then, the troll pulled out and Marvus was ready to push all the slurry out of himself, not wanting it there.

That was until another troll showed up right afterwards and shoved their bulge into him. The slurry inside of him was plugged in and he felt disgusting.

This repeated. Over and over and over again. Bulge after bulge after bulge. He could feel his food holder expanding to hold slurry.

Then, there were a few people who came in a party.

Marvus was expecting another nook pounding, ready for them to fill him up with more slurry but…

He felt the bulge push into his nook, which wasn’t odd. He’d gone through quite a few already. But then he didn’t expect to feel another bulge push all the way, down to the sheath into his waste chute.

He cried out.

He was plugged up airtight by two gigantic bulges. He wasn’t sure how he was going to take this.

He felt hands reach around to grab his tits, squeezing them, playing with them…

“I’ll throw in an extra deal! Anyone who makes him cum gets to leave their lowblood life behind and ascend to being a purpleblood!” It didn’t take the trolls inside of him very long to start pounding faster and harder.

He heard someone crying out and shouting profanities and he couldn’t help but wonder who it was until he realized it was himself.

Was that really what he sounded like? 

Marvus Xoloto had never felt more pathetic in his entire purpleblooded life.

“Come on, you fucking whore. Cum. Make my life a lil better, YOU FEEL ME?” one of the trolls growled in his ear.

Marvus whined and tried to shake his head away, but found that he could not, “Please…” was all he got out.

“Please what, you filthy fucking slut?”

“Heiress please… I can’t… I can’t take…”

“You shouldn’t be talking to the Heiress right now, you should be talking to us.”

He couldn’t take it. 

No more, please, no more.

The bulge in his ass was tearing him open from the inside out. His nook was so stuffed full he couldn’t… 

He couldn’t take… it…

Marvus shuddered and spasmed, crying out and feeling hot, purple tears rolling down his face as he came, slurry gushing from him, splattering against whatever he was knelt on.

“Yes! That’s a good boy! Fucking slut doing what a proper slut should!”

With that, both trolls filled him up further with their slurry and left. 

He was immediately speared on another bulge.

“Please… I can’t… take… more… No… Please… Can’t… I can’t…” 

Fingers probed at his grubscars, big hands fondled his man titties, giant hands gripped his horns, he was packed airtight again and a bulge was shoved into his mouth.

He was… being completely used.

He tried to dissociate, bring himself away from this. He couldn’t take more… He couldn’t…

How had he been so successful and then suddenly reduced to this.

“I’m taking my leave now. I have drones watching, so if you make your fleshlight cum, the drones will know. Have fun everyone!”

Marvus bit down on the bulge in his mouth.

The troll screamed and recoiled.

“Heiress!” Marvus cried, “Please don’t do this! I’m begging you!”

“You… bitch!”

The troll slapped Marvus across the face. Trizzy never answered. He assumed she was gone and that he’d just…

“I was such a big fan! And you’re just gonna bite me like that? You BITCH!”

The bulge was shoved back in and… Marvus gave up and dissociated.

When they left, he hardly felt it.

He wasn’t ready to keep going… He needed a break. Please...

That was when he heard a soft voice in his ear, “You must be so scared…”

Oh god…

“I-”

“Shh… I’m not going to hurt you…”

“Thank… you…” fuck… Messiahs above… he sounded pathetic.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise. I want you to feel good too. You’re not just a bulge sleeve to me… You’re Marvus Xoloto… I’ve always wanted to hold you in my arms. I’ll make you feel good.”

“Break… I need a break…” Marvus answered, “I can’t… I can’t take more… Please…”

He was fucking begging now.

“I know. Which is why I’m giving you one… You’ll feel good, I promise.”

Marvus groaned as he felt two fingers push into his nook, properly opening him up the way he should have been when it started.

Of course he’d been stretched wide open since then, but whoever this troll was, they were taking the time to make him feel good, just like they said they would.

Marvus shuddered and softly relaxed into it, actually whining this time as the troll slid their bulge into him.

They started out slow, making sure he didn’t hurt, whispering small words of encouragement into his ear.

“This is what your body was meant for… It’ll be alright. Just relax… These trolls here are just taking care of themselves. You’re just helping them.”

“I’m… helping them?”

“Yes. That’s right… You’re such a good boy for helping…” 

“I’m a good boy…”

He was… so fucked out, he could hardly think he… He loved hearing this troll’s soft words.

“That’s right… Can you cum for me? If I can get out of my caste, once this is all done, I can come and take care of you all you need. I’ll help you and I’ll hold you and I’ll keep you safe. Can you do that for master?”

Safe… this troll would keep him safe… “Y-yes…”

“Yes who?”

“Yes master…” Marvus couldn’t do anything but listen. His body was trembling, his think pan so scattered… He wasn’t even Marvus Xoloto anymore… He’d just been reduced to this… but when it was over, master would keep him safe… He’d never have to hurt again…

“Good boy…”

With that, master sped up his movements and reached a hand down to play with his bulge and it didn’t take too long from then on.

Marvus came hard, spilling slurry once again.

Master filled him up and he sighed in relief.

“I’ll take good care of you. Just wait, Marvus. Master Zebruh will take good care of you.”

That was the last he heard from Master Zebruh for a while.

But no matter what was happening, he was thinking of those words. Master Zebruh would take care of him and keep him safe.

He wanted to be good.

Might as well try to enjoy it then.

Time was zooming, going by fast now.

“You feel good, slut?” 

“Yes! I feel so good! Please give me your slurry! Fill me up!” he exclaimed.

His tongue was lolling out of his mouth, his eyes crossed under the blindfold, his body trembling, needy and getting more and more and more and MORE!

He was filled up again.

And again.

And again and again and again…

More and more slurry filled him.

Until it stopped.

No bulge entered him.

“Congrats! You made it!” a female voice called. Who was she again? He hadn’t heard her voice in quite some time…

“And now we have quite a few people who get to leave their life behind and start a new one!”

Mmmmmhm! He was a little proud of that! He’d cum so so so so so much! He was giggling. He couldn’t help it.

His arms were let out of their bindings and he realized he could no longer feel them. He hadn’t even realized they were tied after a while, he just couldn’t feel them.

He was helped up and the blindfold was removed.

It was bright, very very bright.

He was cold.

A blanket was wrapped around him and he watched as someone he thought he maybe recognized approached after everyone had left.

The troll with the ponytail. An… Indigo…?

He leaned in close to Marvus’ ear and whispered ever so softly, “There there. Master Zebruh’s got you now. Let’s go home, okay?”

There was a drone trying to pull him away.

“No…” Marvus got out, “I want to go with Master Zebruh…”

The drone paused, looked to someone else and Marvus found himself looking in the same direction…

Who was she? The… The Heiress. Right. 

She chuckled, and nodded, “Go on then, bulge sleeve. Go with Master Zebruh.”

Marvus turned back to his master and collapsed into his arms, “Mmmmm… safe… you’ll… keep me safe… Right?”

“Right,” he vaguely felt him grin against his head when his master went to kiss his hair, “Let’s go home, my good boy.”

“Mmm… home…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little oneshot! If you have ideas for a continuation, lemme know!  
> I also am thinking about writing a Homesmut oneshot requests fic, so if you have any ship/kink requests lemme know that too! Hiveswap is fine too!


End file.
